The rapid emergence of complex DNA microarray data on gene expression not only creates vastly new opportunities, but it also poses serious challenges for information and library sciences. Experience from our own research on the MYC oncogenic transcription factor reveals that the currently accessible information is insufficient for an efficient grasp of rapidly emerging publications with complex data sets. Not only does a PUBMED search for MYC reveal over 10,000 citations, recent publications have yield hundreds of genes that are affected by MYC. The MYC gene is altered in many human cancers. The altered MYC gene in turn, constitutively produces a transcription factor that regulates myriads of other target genes. The expression of these other target genes depends not only on the experimental conditions but also on cell types and species. While our monograph and numerous invited reviews on MYC as well as those of others have advanced the field, these sources of information are rapidly outdated as they appear in print. It is cumbersome to continuously update and integrate current information by means of static, printed review articles. As such we propose to develop a freely-accessible web-enabled hubsite that will: 1) provide a historical review of the MYC field; 2) provide a database that reviews all reported MYC target genes and links to available primary sources; 3) annotate the data collected from the literature; and 4) a web-based database of pertinent, important negative data that are provided by other investigators. This website will provide a useful proof-of principle model for other related hubsites that may be developed in the future for other genes of extraordinary high interest.